


Heat Cycles

by sinnanasti



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheating, Cuckolding, Dragons, Foursomes, Heat Cycles, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesomes, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnanasti/pseuds/sinnanasti
Summary: Using a TON of characters from my friend pleasingthedragon ad some of my own as well, this commission is all about his boi Prince going through one of his heats. He gets some help from his professors and his mate's friends, with a little bit of a fun surprise at the end.
Kudos: 7





	Heat Cycles

He had heard of Sam’s heats, but he never really knew how they would feel. She said how the heats felt like a whole fire surrounding her body in the room and unbearable horniness, but never how it felt when it started. Prince didn’t know that it would start slow, that his body would start heating up like he was in a hoodie and sitting inside a boiling hot oven, and his cheeks would heat madly until he was sure it was bright red.

Then he feels the pooling of slick in his boxers, making the fabric stick to his already swollen cunt, and he knows that he’s basically fucked. Prince tries to play it cool, but he notices the stares from his draconic peers, including his neighbor. The dragon next to him, the longer they sit there and more he leaks, stares all the harder at him. Prince risks a look at him, itching to run away to his mate, and feels icy fear race down his spine as he sees the hunger in the dragon’s eyes. His peer smirks before looking down at his lap, and Prince can’t help but look down as well. He feels another jolt of fear at the sight of the other’s hardon, and then he’s done. He’s scared, and gathering his things.

Fuck the lecture, he can get the notes from someone else, and he rushes out of the classroom. He can still feel the stares of his classmates on his back, the feeling of fear and apprehension making his mane raise a bit. He almost ran down the halls, claws skittering and scraping against the floor as he darts into the bathroom, his stuff falling to the floor as he shuts himself in a stall and locks the door.

Unfortunately, he doesn’t have much time alone, since the door to the bathroom is opening and he smells almost five dragons enter the bathroom. Their shadows loom around the bathroom, a couple by his stall, and Prince feels the panic rising in his veins as he tries to think of a way to get out of the situation. As his mind races, there’s a few sharp raps against the door and he can’t help but whimper. There’s the voice of his classmate, then, telling him not to worry, that they were just here to help him, that Prince should just be nice and let them in.

The little speech was followed by the rattling of his classmate trying to jiggle open the stall door, and Prince swallowed thickly. He knew he didn’t have much time, but pulled the classic “Go away and I won’t call the police!” card nonetheless, and he flushed madly when five laughs sounded in reply. Then the bathroom door opens again, and a stern voice sounds as one of the professors demands that the group go back to their classes, and the five males grumble in annoyance. Prince sends a silent prayer of thanks up to whatever deity is looking out for him, and when the professor calls out softly that he’s safe, he sticks his head out of the stall. Thankfully, the professor that rescued him was one of his favorites, and he smiled as he looked at him with a slightly sheepish smile, face still flushed from his heated body.

“Hey, Prince. Why were they trying to corner you?” he asked gently, and Prince flushed even more as he looked down at the floor, almost ashamed of the way his body was acting. “I… I don’t know what’s happening to me, honestly. It’s like my friend Sam’s heats, but I thought I couldn’t get a heat,” he replied softly, running a hand through his hair, and his professor nods. He steps closer to Prince, and helps him get his things together, still smiling softly as he places a hand on Prince’s lower back and leads him out of the bathroom to his office.

It’s confusing, to say the least, but Prince is happy to be with someone he trusted with this happening to him, and he happily settles into the chair across from his teacher’s desk in his secluded office. His legs gravitate up to his chest, curling up to ease his mind and frayed nerves as his professor sits behind his desk after making them both some coffee. “Is this your first heat, Prince?” he asks, and Prince laughs softly as he nods. “Yeah, otherwise I’d have been at home now,” he jokes. His professor laughs, running a clawed hand through his dark brown and silver hair, then scratches his salt and pepper beard. An unbidden thought pops into Prince’s brain, cheeks flushing as he imagines the scrape of that beard between his legs and against his cock, and his cunt gives a pulse and a gush of slick.

His professor smiled softly, almost knowing, when Prince gushed in his boxers, his normally pale face now bright red. “Basically, what’s happening to you is your body is getting itself ready for a baby. You’re releasing hormones and your body is making it easier for you to get pregnant with your womb preparing itself for a child via ovulation,” he explained, moving around the desk and sitting down on the edge of the desk in front of Prince, rolling his sleeves up to the top of his forearms and crossing his arms over his chest.

Prince flushes even more and shifts in his seat, cock brushing against his soaked boxers and making him whine softly. His professor smiled softly, and Prince took a breath before leaning close to him, one hand resting on his thigh. “Professor, can you-” “Call me Donovan.” He’s a bit stunned at the interruption, and turns even more red when Donovan leans in, cupping Prince’s chin as his second hand slides down to cup Prince’s cunt through his pants. “Do you want me to help you a bit, Prince?” Donovan asks, eyes like liquid chocolate as he stares heatedly at his student, and Prince shivers madly before nodding and trying to lean in for a kiss.

Donovan chuckles as he presses a sweet kiss to Prince’s lips, his hand and claws scratching against his soaked boxers before he spins them around and settles Prince softly on his desk. The adult dragon sinks to his knees in front of Prince, working his pants down and licking his lips as he sees the drenched portion of Prince’s boxers. “Look at you, Prince… Absolutely soaked your boxers. Bet your cunt is so wet right now,” Donovan purrs, making Prince hide his face and moan into his arm.

“Don’t hide your noises, little slut. My office is far from everything, and you can be as loud as you want,” Donovan promises with a wide smirk, then leans in and licks a stripe up Prince’s cloth covered cunt. His lips find his cock, and Prince yelps at the sudden suction and friction from his boxers, hands flying to Donovan’s hair and clenching hard in the salt and pepper strands. Donovan groans softly around his cock, tongue flicking madly at it and making the hybrid sob. His cunt gushes as he cums suddenly, legs clamping around his professor’s head and squeezing just a bit.

When Donovan pulls away, Prince pants as he sees the huge bulge of his cock in his slacks, and he’s quick to shed his own boxers as Donovan stands and unbuckles his pants. He pulls his cock out and shoves his pants around his thighs, Prince whining as he spreads his legs and pants softly. “Please, Donovan… I need you to fuck me,” he sobs, fingers pressing into his own cunt and spreading his lips to show off his pretty hole. Donovan lets out a little growl, the tip of his cock pressing into Prince and making him pant happily, tongue stuck out just slightly.

“Look at you, sweet thing. Acting like a thirsty whore just for the tip of my cock,” Donovan coos sweetly, fucking in just a bit and spreading Prince on the very tip of his cock. He really wanted to fuck his student, and was about to shove in fully when the door to his office opened, the familiar smell of his twin filling his nose. “Thought you would never show, Dominic,” he says sweetly as he looks over his shoulder. Prince is wide eyed at the twin, still panting and open mouthed.

“Looks like I’m just on time to see you get some sweet smelling ass, Donnie,” he teased, smirking as he steps inside and locks the office door behind him. Prince licks his lips as Donovan presses into him slowly, stretching his soaked cunt wide with each inch of his cock. “You know, cutie, you smell delicious. Mind if I jump in and give you a good double dicking?” Dominic asked, voice sweet and almost hesitant as he walks to Prince’s head, a hand cupping his cheek. Donovan continues fucking into him, and Prince’s mind is addled enough that he’s not sure how to reply, then he feels himself shaking his head and opening his mouth wide, showing off his tongue.

“He wants you to fuck his mouth, Dominic,” Donovan purrs, his claws digging in just a bit into Prince’s hips. Dominic smirks, pulling his pants down and laying his cock softly on Prince’s cheek and letting the hybrid work to get his cock inside his mouth, lips wrapping around the head of Dominic’s cock. He helps the hybrid move back on the desk, head falling back a bit and making it easier for him to take his cock deeper. Donovan keeps a slow, steady pace, taking his time with fucking his student. Each thrust makes wet squelching noises, and Dominic chuckles.

“Listen to how wet our slut is, Donovan. Absolutely soaked,” Dominic growls happily, and Donovan laughs in reply as Prince clenches around him in reply, a moan sounding around Dominic’s cock. Dominic leans over, landing a light little smack of his hand against Prince’s sensitive cock, making the hybrid let out a muffled shriek, hips jolting and taking Donovan down to his knot. He snarls, head tossed back, and finally sets into a hard pattern, fucking into Prince quick and hard.

Finally getting the fucking he wanted, Prince bucked his hips into Donovan’s cock, his mouth stretching wide around Dominic and moaning loudly around him. “His cunt feels so good, Dom, you have to try it next,” Donovan grunted, flicking Prince’s cock and scratching at it with a claw to make him clench around his cock. When Prince spasms, Donovan pushes deeper, the tip of his head kissing just a bit against his cervix.

The pain jolts Prince out of his heat addled mood, yelping and gasping as Dominic pulls out of his mouth. “Wh-what the fuck was that?” he asked, jolting upright, and Donovan stills inside his cunt. “Dragons penetrate and then cum inside the cervix during heats. Yours just needs a bit of stretching, but we’ll help you through it,” he promised as he smiled at Prince, scooping him up. The hybrid clutches at Donovan as he carries them to the couch he has in his office. Dominic trails after them, and they settle Prince on their laps, Donovan’s cock still lodged in his cunt but now Dominic’s cock is kissing against his hole, stretching him wider than he thought possible.

Prince gasps as Dominic pushes inside his cunt, stretching him wide and making him whine. His fingers dig into Donovan’s shoulders, tears stinging his eyes as he’s stretched wide, and the twins under him hold him close with a smile, their lips pressing sweet kisses to his pale pink neck. “You alright, sweet thing?” Donovan asked gently, his hands pushing up Prince’s shirt and pinching at his nipples. Prince nodded, moaning as he felt both cocks flexing inside him. He pressed kisses to the twins, squeezing around them. “Fuck me, please. Breed me, get me pregnant and fat with your cubs,” he panted, begging as his head droops, his claws digging into the twins’ hair and tugging both. They moan happily before grabbing at Prince and fucking into him deeply.

His mind is lost in the haze of getting fucked by both of the twins, cock pulsing as one of them rubs madly at it, a smile on both their faces as they watch Prince bouncing in their laps, cunt spread wide and a bright, almost angry red at the stretch and irritation. Prince whines as he comes hard when Dominic slaps a hand down on his cock and bites hard at his shoulder, drawing blood as the hybrid clenched around them. Then, he’s shocked when he feels two cock heads pushing inside his cervix, and whimpers as he tries to claw away from them.

Donovan holds him still as he and his twin push into the hybrid’s cervix, hand on his cock and making him shake with overstimulation to keep his mind off the pain of them shoving inside him. “We’re gonna fill you up, sweetheart,” Dominic breathes into his ear, the head of his cock fitting in his cervix and filling him up. Prince just groan and gurgles a bit, clawing at their backs and ripping their shirts with his short but sharp nails. “Get you fat with our children, just like you wanted. Gonna fill your little womb up and make you bulge with our seed,” Donovan purrs happily, humping quickly into the hybrid.

He and Dominic gasp as one of Dominic’s spines get caught in the sensitive, soft underside of Donovan’s cock, the pain making Donovan whine and buck happily into the feeling. Dominic chuckles and presses his spine further into his twin’s and he moans as he presses in deeper, head bowed and buried in Prince’s neck as he fills his womb with hot rushes of cum. Prince’s head falls back and his eyes roll into his head with pleasure at the hot feeling inside such a sensitive place, and then Dominic fills him up as well.

As they all come down from the high of Prince being filled, the hybrid spares a glance downward, his shaky hands resting on the prominent bulge of his belly. He feels full and sated, though pain still pulses through his head and body from his stretched cervix, and it almost seems like he can feel their seed seeping into his womb. For once, his mind is happy at the thought of being pregnant, and he smiles as the twins kiss all over him, sweet after their rough fucking. “Think you can handle another round, sweet slut? I know I can,” Dominic rumbles in Prince’s ear, fucking his hips up a bit and making Prince whine happily.

“Please… Fuck me again, fill me up,” Prince gasps softly, smiling and blinking slowly. Donovan smiled as he leans in and steals a kiss from his twin, Prince watching from the middle. His eyes are wide as he watches them, cunt pulsing around them as he sees a little slip of tongue between their mouths, and he shoves his way into the kiss, his own tongue tangling with Dominic’s first, then Donovan’s. They fuck into him in tandem again, and he loses himself to it, legs spread wide and belly stretching with each fuck. He feels the copious amounts of cum sloshing inside his own womb, panting as he reaches and plays with his own cock, fucking it with two fingers.

His other hand moves to his tits, tweaking his own nipples meanly and tugging his piercings as his cervix is spread even more by the double fucking. He feels sore and still pulsing with pain, but it feels better the more he’s stretched and used to it. Then, it’s the rushes of cum again inside him, stretching his belly further, and his eyes shut tightly at the feeling. He pinches meanly at his own cock, gasping softly as he comes- less hard this time around- and slumps against the twins holding him, blissed out of his mind.

He barely registers them pulling out of him slowly, or the thick globs of cum that fall out of his almost ruined cunt as he’s left aching and clenching around nothing. He does register a mouth sucking on his cunt, then fingers pushing inside before arms lift him and carry him to the bathroom. It feels weird, letting the cum that filled him slip out, but he felt awkward walking around with a gallon of cum inside his cunt. Afterwards, he’s carried back to the office, and Dominic and Donovan cradle him close to their chests as he recovers for half an hour, able to walk after they give him water and food and after almost an hour of recovery. They help him dress, pressing kisses to his skin, and Donovan helps him limp out of the office and into the parking lot. “If you need help with any other heats or if you do get pregnant, let me know,” he says sweetly as he helps Prince into his car. The hybrid smiled, leaning in to kiss Donovan sweetly. “Thank you, and Dominic. I’ll give you a call later,” he chirps happily, almost fully recovered and feeling his heat increase again as he drives off.

He’s intent on looking for Sam, even with his heat turning his blood to lava and his cunt still aching from the fucking he received. Prince braces himself as he drives to Samandriel’s house, parking and taking a minute or two to breathe before he climbs out of the car and heads to the front door.

The air is tense when Prince walks in, and he hears male voices and growls, so he has a feeling Sam isn’t in the house like he hopes she is. He lets out a whine as he grinds the heel of his palm into his cunt through his pants, and is surprised when he smells the faint scent of his mate in the air as well as Samandriel’s scent and the smell of another dragon. He doesn’t know how he feels when he walks into the living room and sees the trio, their conversation trailing off when they all see Prince and smell the musk of his heat, along with the smell of two unknown males on his body and clothes. Zaphir immediately was on alert by the scents, knowing fully well that his mate had been fucked and filled by other males before himself.

“Prince? What are you doing here?” Zaphir asks, voice soft with concern as he stands up from the couch and walks to his mate, Prince whining softly as he sees his mane standing on edge, the same for Samandriel’s and who he assumes to be Cain. Zaphir had said something about going to Samandriel’s house to help him with his brother appearing and had spent the night, and Prince instantly put the name Cain to the third male’s face. “I… I needed to ask Sam something. Is she here?” Prince asks as he leans into his mate, blue eyes a bit worried as he looks at Samandriel. The shake of the dragon’s head is enough to let him know that Sam is gone, and Prince shivers as another wave of heat rolls through him, and his cunt clenches on nothing. The three males in front of him tense, and he furrows his brows.

Samandriel and Cain are staring at each other while Zaphir rubs his hands slowly over Prince’s arms, the dragons growling at one another as their manes stand on end and they seem to have an invisible argument. “Prince… Come with me to the bedroom, okay? It’ll be better for you,” Zaphir murmurs in his ear, and Prince furrows his brows again at his tone. “Why should I? I don’t want to go to the bedroom, I want to know what’s going on with me,” Prince can’t help but whine, squirming out of his mate’s grip and frowning. Cain and Samandriel are closer to one another now, almost nose to nose, and their growls are still going.

Zaphir is still pulling on Prince’s arm, still insisting that he come with him, then his hand squeezes hard on his arm when Prince tries to pull away. “You’re in heat, and I am going to take care of you, and I’m going to make sure I fuck you full of my seed instead of some strangers’ seed. Now get in the fucking bedroom, you little slut,” Zaphir almost snarls, and Prince feels the familiar fear creeping into him. He almost shouts his protests, drawing the attention of the brothers. Samandriel and Cain both growl when they see Zaphir’s hard grip on Prince’s arm and the frightened hybrid, and advance rather quickly. Zaphir, his instincts taking over, lets go of Prince and advances on the other dragons. Their growls quickly turn into snarls and a heated argument, and Prince stands away from them in fear, his hormones racing and his cunt still pulsing and dripping.

The argument doesn’t last long, since all three dragons are taken aback at Prince making a break for Samadriel’s room, claws scraping at the floor as he runs quickly down the hall, the door slamming closed behind him and his hands scrabbling to lock the door. It doesn’t lock, though, and Prince feels his panic rising, the heat in his belly rising as well, and the thunderous sound of three full grown dragons running after Prince down the hallway. Zaphir bursts into the room when Prince breaks away from the door and makes a break for the bathroom which he knows can be locked.

The hybrid shrieks when a clawed hand clenches around his ankle and he falls down to the ground on his front, and he knows his nose is broken when there’s a crunch and he’s crying out as blood pours down his face. Panic fills his body as Zaphir snatches Prince and flings him over his shoulder, carrying the hybrid over his shoulder back to the living room. He yells and sobs when his mate slams him down on the ground in front of Samandriel and Cain. Prince curls his claws into the ground to slow the drag of his body closer to Cain, yelping when the dragon simply growls and yanks him close.

Prince feels bile rising in his throat as he weakly begs for mercy, the older dragon clawing open his clothes and baring all of Prince’s skin and scales for his and the other dragons’ eyes. Tears blur his vision, memories pushing at his mind to resurface and making him feel even more fear filling him. Past terror chokes him just like the blood coming from his broken nose down his throat, his hurt beginning to come back into his heart and mind at once, and he’s sobbing from his eyes and also from his swollen cunt, dripping from every hole.

His face is shoved between Cain’s legs when he takes a breath, gasping before he has a face full of sheath and the musky scent of a fully grown dragon in his nose. “Go ahead, heat slut. Make me hard,” Cain growls, and Prince swallows hard as his tongue slides out of his mouth and flicks about his sheath, lips massaging softly at the tip as Cain’s dick begins to slip out. The furry swell of his balls settle against Prince’s chin, and the hybrid can’t help but move his mouth down, spit and tears smearing the fur against his face.

Cain snickers at that, claws scratching at Prince’s horns and hair as he yanks his face deeper between his legs, and Prince can feel Samandriel’s claws on his thighs as the dragon spreads him open. “He’s swollen, and reeks. Already had two males fuck your cunt, whore? Bet you didn’t even fight them like you fought us, just let them shove their cocks into you and fill you up,” Samandriel muses, and Prince turns bright red at the memory of Donovan and Dominic fucking him twice before now. He lifts his hips so Zaphir can begin fucking his fingers into Prince’s asshole, lube slick and stretching him for one of the three dicks that wait to fuck and fill him the way his heat is screaming for them to. Prince whines into Cain’s balls as Samandriel bends his head into the furry patch of hair above Prince’s cunt, tongue sliding out to curl around Prince’s cock. He whines and sobs, mouthing more at the balls in his face then moving to suck at the head of Cain’s cock where it’s stuck out from his sheath.

He feels himself and Cain being lifted and a furred body that he knows is his mate’s slips under him, arms around his hips. Zaphir’s cock slides into his ass smoothly, making Prince moan and his eyes roll back, mouth full of Cain’s cock. Cain growls at the moan that rumbles around his cock, pushing deeper between Prince’s mouth before starting to fuck his face. Prince’s cheeks bulge with the spines on the sides of Cain’s cock as he pulls back, and the frills on the bottom of his cock catch slightly on his tongue with each thrust, but he finds he doesn’t mind that much. He’s soothed, almost, by the feeling of his mate fucking into him. The scrape of piercings in his throat also adds to his comfort with this, so familiar that his body’s fear leaks away and turns to pleasure.

Samandriel’s fingers bury into his cunt, making Prince jolt at the sudden stretch, but he groans happily at the lips around his cock and the suction, along with the sweetest little flicks of his tongue at the tip. He’s stretched by Samandriel for a minute and then his cock is buried inside Prince, making him cry out around Cain’s cock. He growls happily at the cry, the swell of his knot and the second set of soft frills catching at Prince’s lips. The tip of his cock is in the hybrid’s throat as well, tears springing up in Prince’s eyes as Cain locks his legs around his head and starts eagerly fucking into his throat. His balls slap heavily against Prince’s chin, thick and full, rolls of musk filling his every breath.

There are two pairs of arms clenched around his hips as Zaphir and Samandriel clutch at Prince, their hips working in tandem and tails twined together as they fuck into the hybrid. “Don’t nut just yet, ‘Mandriel. Wanna see which of us lasts longer,” Cain laughs as he buries his cock in Prince’s throat, a groan pulled from his smirking lips when Prince swallows around him twice. Samandriel snarls at the nickname, hips snapping hard into Prince’s cunt and his claws digging into his skin. “Don’t call me that fucking name, Cain, and I don’t fucking care who lasts longer,” he replies, voice snarling and full of poison, and Cain laughs madly, burying his cock fully in Prince’s mouth and throat.

The feeling of his lungs burning for air is joined by the feeling of Zaphir’s teeth sinking into the sweet spot where his neck and shoulder meet and a hot rush of cum filling his ass. Prince moans around Cain, the dragon pulling out of his mouth and throat with a line of spit connecting his lip and the tip of his cock. Prince already feels bloated from Zaphir’s load so deep inside him, eyes shut while his mate continues fucking into Prince slowly, his spines and fins catching inside Prince’s hole. Cain easily shoves himself down to where his brother is, smirking at Samandriel as he pinches his hip meanly.

Samandriel snaps as him, teeth bared even as he continues fucking into Prince, and Cain laughs as he snaps back, a playful growl sounding. Zaphir rolls his eyes, his fingers coming up to play with Prince’s nipples and tug lightly at the piercings through the soft nubs. The hybrid feels eased at the kindness of his mate, his head twisting a bit so he could steal a soft kiss from Zaphir, one hand curling in his mane and scratching softly through it. He tugs lightly at the piercing in Zaphir’s nose, smiling as his mate growls playfully and grins, knot lowering a bit inside him and pulling out slowly.

Once Zaphir pulled completely out of his mate, Cain slipped right in after him, and Zaphir helped the two dragons lift and move Prince around so he was balanced on both of their laps, both cocks filling him completely. Prince groaned as he felt them slip deeper inside his body, the tip of Samandriel’scock distending the hybrid’s lower belly and retreating as he fucked him faster. Cain also fucked into him madly, growling softly as he saw the bulge of Prince’s belly stretching even more with the addition of his cock inside him.

Prince ran his hand down to the bulge, his breath shaky with each thrust of Cain and Samandriel’s cocks, and ran his fingers over the distended flesh. With each fuck into him, the bulge grew bigger, especially when Samandriel’s cock head nudged against Prince’s cervix. He shrieked and clawed at the dragon, but Samandriel just snarled and pushed against the hybrid’s cervix again, the tip of his cock and the piercing scraping the sensitive opening and making pain lace up his spine madly. He was sobbing, now, the pain filling him as he felt Samandriel pushing deeper inside his body, breaching his cervix and feeling like he was being ripped apart with each bump and ridge and piercing.

Cain holds him still as his brother slams into Prince’s cervix, his claws digging into the hybrid’s skin and drawing blood from the sharp points. Then Samandriel pushed deep into Prince, eyes shutting tight as his hips stutter and jerk madly, and Prince feels the hot flooding of cum inside his womb, the heat combined with the pain in his body making him shiver and cry out, claws digging into Samandriel’s shoulders as he clutches onto him. Even after having two cocks shoved into him, his body had returned to normal, and it still ached from his earlier fucking, though it didn’t hurt as much with only one cock inside his cervix. The dragon grins softly, just slightly apologetic, and reaches down to run his fingers softly over Prince’s cock. Prince whines at that, the feeling making him clench around the cock in him, and he sobs at the pain that laces through him.

The second, darker dragon snarls as if to remind Prince that he’s there as well, and he continues madly fucking into Prince’s ass, claws still digging into his skin and making him bleed. The hybrid groans as he watches his belly shift and grow again and again with each hump of Cain’s hips into Prince’s, and he groans when Cain fully fucks in. Samandriel growls quietly when Cain’s balls slap and hit against his own, Cain’s own balls jumping madly as he filled Prince up, knot swelling just slightly.

Then there’s a sweaty, still flecked with cum, sheath shoved into his face, and Prince moans heartily at the smell of his mate. He buries his face in the soft sheath, tongue flicking against the tip of his cock starting to push out and sucking softly. Zaphir sighs happily as he fists a hand in Prince’s black hair and pushes him closer to his sheath, his cock slipping further out and into Prince’s mouth. The hybrid sighed happily as he looked up at him, one hand coming up to roll Zaphir’s balls with his fingers.

Prince sticks his tongue out and runs it over the spines and ball of the piercing on the underside of Zaphir’s cock as he hollowed his cheeks a bit, his mate pressing in deeper with a groan. Samandriel slowly pulled out of Prince, the hybrid almost clenching his jaw and biting onto his mate’s cock as the pain of Samandriel’s spines and frills catching on the tender skin of his cervix. It hurt, though the cum inside him slicked the way just slightly, and Prince’s body almost screamed for him to get filled again as Samandriel leaves his cunt. He’s aching, though, and feels the cum inside his cunt leaking out a bit even as it seems to sink into his womb.

“Y’know, ‘Mandriel, he doesn’t look that happy after you fucked him. Maybe it’s cause of that shrimpy little cock you’ve got,” Cain crows as he lounges against the couch, soft cock hanging halfway out of his sheath. Samandriel rolls his eyes, rubbing his slit and huffing. Zaphir just chuckles as Cain continues to demean his brother, making the lighter dragon snarl and launch himself at him. Prince, still on the ground and leaking cum, is surprised when Zaphir’s mouth falls on his poor, abused cunt, and sighs as his mate licks him clean gently. He works quickly, and rests his head on his thigh before slipping his still hard cock inside Prince. He whines softly, then gasps when a now bloody Cain slips under him and shoves his cock in rudely alongside Zaphir’s.

He barely pays attention to them fucking him, his mind drifting to the kind twin dragons that had fucked him so nicely earlier and his body aches for their kisses again. For once, he disliked being fucked by his mate, and grunts softly when he and Cain shove harshly past his cervix. Their cocks flex and he feels them gush inside of his cunt, filling him and making his belly bulge for the third or fourth time that day. He sighs, happy for it to be done, and lets them soft themselves out.

Once his mate and Cain pull out, Prince runs a hand through his hair, then sits up slowly. “Zaphir. Take me to the bathroom, please,” he grunts and holds a hand out to his mate, who helps him stand and go to the restroom. He tries his apologies, but Prince brushes him off and slams the door. He’s pissed, and sore, and wants nothing to do with his mate at the moment. He cleans his cunt, wincing at his soreness, and wipes himself off. It takes him some time to calm down and recover, legs shaky and hips aching as he walks slowly out of the bathroom. Zaphir attempts to offer his help, but Prince snarls and snaps at him, even swiping a claw at his mate when Zaphir tries to touch him.

The older dragon looks hurt, and Prince huffs as he dresses himself- Cain and Samandriel are out of the room purposefully- then grabs his phone and calls up Donovan. The dragon answers after the third ring, and Prince turns red at the sound of Dominic’s moans and loud slapping of obvious sex. “Yes, little slut?” Donovan purrs, and Prince hums softly. “Is it okay if I come over? I want to spend some time with the two of you, to feel better,” he says, his voice gentle and sweet. Donovan laughs, and lets his twin know that their little hybrid wanted to see them again. Dominic pants out his approval, then yowls loudly as his twin certainly nails his prostate.

Prince knows that Zaphir heard the yowl from the look on his face, and smirks softly. “I’ll be over in half an hour, can you send me your address? And you might not want to finish with Dominic yet, I want to get another load stuffed in me,” he purrs into the phone, eyes meeting Zaphir’s as he continues, “since I had a few put in me that weren’t the best, and I want to get fucked by real dragons.” Zaphir looks shocked and hurt by it, and Prince hums as Donovan promises to send him his address before hanging up.

“So you’re going to get fucked by others now? After I breed you?” Zaphir asks, voice cold, and Prince shrugs as he grabs his things and finishes getting ready to leave. “They didn’t attack me, so yes. Perhaps they’ll treat me better than my so-called mate,” he replies, voice cold, and Zaphir looks stunned at his words. Prince doesn’t even give him another word or glance as he walks out of the house and to his car.

When he steps into Donovan’s house half an hour later, he smells the reek of sex, and he dashes to where he can hear the twins’ moans originating from. He shoves open the door and starts drooling at the sight of Donovan’s legs clenched high on Dominic’s hips, heavy balls slapping hard and fast against his twin’s taint, and Dominic’s cock looks so delicious as it swings madly. He doesn’t even greet them, just strips himself and slides under Dominic. His mouth wraps around his cock for a few seconds then he lines his cock up so the dragon can fuck into him, moving from the force of his twin’s thrusts into him.

Prince’s legs move over Dominic’s shoulders, both of them moaning as Donovan’s hips move faster and harder, his growls sounding as Dominic clenches tight around him and his tail twines around his twin’s hips. Prince leans in for a messy kiss with Dominic, bucking up happily as he fucks into him madly, and then Donovan’s clamping his jaws down onto Dominic’s shoulder and rabbit humping into him. Dominic’s hips are slammed into Prince’s, and the hybrid forces his hips up for Dominic to slam his cock past his cervix and then he fills him again, his cum rushing into his womb and making him sob happily.

Donovan snarls as he slams deep into his twin, and Prince stretches to watch his huge balls jump as he fills his brother with cum, his cunt gushing at the sight. Dominic pulls out of the hybrid, settling on the bed next to him, and Donovan falls onto Prince’s cunt, mouth attacking his slit and cock. Prince gasps and almost screeches at the sudden pleasure, cum gushing from him into the other’s mouth as he fingers him with a happy growl. Prince relaxes into the feeling of his mouth around his cock and his fingers curling into his sweet spot. Prince feels himself gush, then squeaks as he sees a sudden jet of fluid come from his own cunt, splattering against Donovan’s face and neck.

He falls back against the bed and moans softly as Donovan licks him clean, then grabs a discarded shirt to pat his cunt dry with a gentle hand. Prince sighs happily, leaning against Dominic and letting Donovan curl up next to him, both of the dragons curled protectively around their little hybrid. “You smell different,” Dominic murmurs as he runs a soft hand through Prince’s hair, and Donovan nuzzles his neck softly. “My.. mate and two of his friends forced me into being bred,” Prince murmured, sighing softly. “I ended up liking it a bit, but I wanted to be with the two of you, since my mate hurt me so badly.”

Both twins growl quietly, their arms curling tighter around him, and they squeezed him close. “How dare he,” Donovan growled as he shook his head. Dominic huffed and shook his head as well, pushing closer to Prince. “That’s disgusting. I can’t believe they did that,” he added, huffing. “You can stay with us as long as you want, darling Prince. You don’t have to go back to him at all, we’ll keep you safe and happy while you’re carrying.”

Dominic’s words make Prince blink in surprise, gasping as a hand falls to his belly and he looks at the two dragons. “Carrying? Are you.. Am I pregnant?” he questions, and Donovan shares a look with his twin. “Your scent changed, you smell different. Like how other dragons smell like when they’re pregnant,” Dominic explained, and Donovan smiled softly. “It’s not enough to smell who the father is, but fertilization has happened, and you’re carrying. Really hoping it’s one of ours,” Donovan chuckled, and Dominic nodded in agreement, both of them laying their heads on his belly.

Prince flushes deeply, grinning a bit at the twins, and lay his hands on their hair. They nuzzled closer, pressing sweet kisses to his belly, just happy to be with him, and he smiled wide. “You two are so sweet. I think I’ll stay with you for a while,” he decided with a sweet smile, eyes soft. Their beaming smiles and the happy kiss that the twins shared made his heart soar, happiness filling him, and he couldn’t help but beam in return.


End file.
